Phosphos
'''Phosphos' (Japanese version ) is a hydra-like Bakugan from Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders. Information Description Phosphos is used by Lena Isis. Crafty and cheeky, he spits out toxic venom to decrease a battler's power. He rips his opponents apart with stretchable, lethal nails, or shoots out an electromagnetic beam from his mouths. He also uses disguises like trees, stones, and metals for sneak attacks. Anime Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders In Revelation, he battled Helix Dragonoid and Akwimos along with Rubanoid and lost. Phosphos appeared again in Escape From Darkness using Terrorcrest. Even though Contestir was battling alongside him against Aranaut, Phosphos was the one who defeated Aranaut without any additional help. Phosphos appeared in Battle For the Second Shield where he battled Drago, who defeated him with little effort. Later, Lena had him attempt an attack in retaliation against Kazarina, though he was intercepted by Lumagrowl. In Redemption, he appeared again under hypnosis by Kazarina's control. In Gundalian Showdown, he is seen battling Castle Knights. He also used Terrorcrest's Level 2 ability. In Broken Spell, he battles Coredem until Kazarina's death releases him and Lena from hypnosis. He then joins the Castle Knights in the battle against Barodius and Phantom Dharak. In Code Eve, he is seen hiding behind a Neathian building until he is revealed and overpowered by Phantom Dharak. In Destiny Revealed, he, Lena, and the rest of the Gundalians return to Gundalia after Barodius and Phantom Darak were defeated. Ability Cards *'Tri Viper': Prevents the opponent from activating any more abilities and subtracts 300 Gs from the opponent. *'Gorgon Viper': Subtracts 500 Gs from each opponent. *'Spit Poison': Subtracts 300 Gs from the opponent. *'Poison Rip': Prevents the opponent from activating any more abilities and nullifies the opponent's Battle Gear. (The Battle Gear doesn't return to their brawler) *'Hunter Rip': Subtracts 300 Gs from the opponent. *'Stealth Claw' (Japanese version: Cult Clokee): Nullifies the opponent's ability and adds 300 Gs to Phosphos. *'Head Plasner' Physical Game Phosphos was released together in the first wave of Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders with Lumagrowl, Avior, Dharak, Snapzoid, Coredem, Strikeflier, and Helix Dragonoid. Like a majority of the aforementioned Bakugan, Phosphos can combine with an array of Bakugan Battle Gear. There is a metal cylinder inside Phosphos's back that activates said Gear when combined. The toy's feet and "tail" are coated in chrome, though the variations included inside Combat Packs do not include this feature. Also, when Phosphos is opened, it is not opened completely, as a button in its back is required to active its other four heads, which classifies Phosphos as a BakuDouble Strike. Its Aquos version can be found in a BakuTin pack at 680 Gs and in a Combat Set at 750 Gs. Its Pyrus version has three variations, 760 Gs in BakuTriad and BakuBoost and 770 Gs in Combat Pack, (though it isn't chrome-plated) as well as a version with 790 + 50 Gs in a newer BakuBoost. Its Ventus version has one with 750 Gs in BakuBoost and BakuTriad, with a rarer version with 800 Gs in BakuBoost. A true DoubleStrike version was released in Wave 4 with 670 + 80 Gs. Its Darkus version has 650 Gs in BakuTriad. The Subterra version has 790 + 120 Gs or 700 Gs + 50 Gs, aside from the Stealth version, which has 790 Gs. Tts Haos G-Power is 860 + 40 Gs or 680 + 20 Gs respectively. Trivia *When he equips Battle Gear after using''' Gorgon Viper', his other four heads are shown to be much smaller than normal. This is likely an error in animation *In the anime, his ball form's "tail" doesn't open up like it does on the toy version. *Phosphos's name, like Rubanoid's, is likely based on an element in the Periodic Table of Elements, phosphorus (phosphoric acid is used in soft drinks and other beverages.) *His waiting position on Bakugan Dimensions is almost exactly the same as Breezak's. *On Bakugan Dimensions in ball form, his "tail" and feet are not chrome or silver, but rather just colored normally. *In the anime, Phosphos resembles the creatures from the ''Alien franchise. *Aside from Exedra, Phosphos as a single Bakugan has the most heads. *Similar to there being mention of Fear Ripper having the ability to change attributes, Phosphos' official description states that he is able to disguise himself as a number of elements, such as trees and rocks. However, this is not shown in the anime, with the extent of it being his invisibility techniques. de:Phosphos es:Phosphos pl:Phosphos Category:Bakugan Category:Season 3 Bakugan Category:Gundalian Invaders Bakugan Category:Battle Gear compatible Bakugan Category:Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders Category:BakuMetallix Category:BakuDouble-Strike Category:Former Villains Category:Guardian Bakugan Category:Battle Brawlers Category:Gundalian Bakugan Category:Twelve Orders Bakugan Category:Characters